Marvel Deception:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: With Osborn revealed to be a Skrull Warlord, two members of his Cabal plot to stop him from causing an apocalyspe in which the world will mot be the same again. Fate has chosen Luna to destroy the Seventh Infinity Gem.....
1. Chapter One Deception Indicated

**Deception Pt. One Deception Indicated:  
by Mathieu Leader **

**SWORD HQ 9.00 hours: **

The red costumed figure of Spiderwoman, Jessica Drew stood in front of her superior Special Agent Brand.

The stern green-haired woman with red sunglasses dressed in a black suit.

She said coolly "Is there any unusual activity to report?"

Jessica Drew said nervously "It appears Norman Osborn is actually a Skrull in a sophisticated bodysuit which imitates human anatomy exactly,"

Brand said grimly "Did the Skrull match anyone in the database,"

Jessica Drew said curtly "One match to a Warlord Wyvern, the firstborn son of Emperor Dorrek the VII. It appears that Wyvern was the one who installed Veranke in power. Whilst he was the true power behind his female figurehead,"

Brand said coldly "This is what I've suspected for sometime since my SWORD'S scientific advisor Dr. Daniels the alias of Richard John Parker saw a Skrull ship crash in the Roswell Incident with a Skrull called Wyvern fully grown and programmed to invade the Earth before he operated as Osborn he was Goodman the editor of the Daily Bugle,"

She said coldly "Then at Osborn's death, the elderly Goodman received his last case. The death of High school sweetheart Gwen Stacy and took on the role of Osborn ever since,"

Drew said "What should we do!"

Brand said softly "I present to you your partner Crusader!"

The doors opened

An African-American man with black dreadlocks with a black tuxedo entered the room with grey eyes.

The man said coldly "What is your mission bitch,"

Brand smiled and said "Kill Osborn,"

The two agents nodded.

**Atlantis Palace:**

A tall amphibious man with thin fleshy scales with dark eyes he said boldly "I am Namor prince of Atlantis!"

The green caped figure of Dr. Doom with a metallic mask strode up to Namor....

Dr. Doom said darkly "I have heard the prophecy of the Future from my mistress Loki, the Devourer of Worlds is returning at his side the Shining Servant returns...

"The blinding blaze of light with it the states of the world will be changed again and the Grey Lady will return with her sons shall bring about summertime from the Winter of Discontent. But at a time where ends meets a cruel iron knight shamed by the world with a sword of flame shall send the Phoenix from whence it came,"

Namor said angrily this prophecy does not mean anything to the Cabal we are sworn to serve Osborn and those with checked pasts we are the Devil's Advocates,"

Dr. Doom said grimly "It does concern us hear the final part of the prophecy Six Traitors, known to the world will be betrayed by one of their own. With its leader mad with rage will bring blood to cement a new age of darkness this shall herald the Abomination from the heavens with his silver servant shall murder with mercy those who are unfit to fight in the final end in which Stark shall survive alone,"

Namor said coolly "We must join Jessica Drew and Aubrey Thompson to form the Hidden Avengers!"

Then suddenly Namor pulled out a silver arrow and shot it directly at the silver armoured figure of the Iron Patriot and then the knight of cruelty was dead.

The black visor was lowered and now a deathly pale green reptile gasped hoarsely "This shall mark the end of all,"

**New York :**

A large man with a flushed face with white hair with grey eyes dressed in a beige overcoat spoke briskly "Mr. Fury, it appears that Norman Osborn has used Weapon X facilities to generate clones of him,"

Nick Fury with his thinning brown hair and black patch on his eye dressed in a white bathrobe.

He said despairingly "Oh, as if HYDRA was not enough a problem, Osborn is a Skrull warlord as well as I received current data from Brand,"

The man said coolly "Mr. Fury, sir I have some good news villains Namor and Doom are willing to cooperate with Agents Drew and Agent Thompson to form the Hidden Avengers,"

Nick Fury said calmly "Thanks that helps a lot Washington,"

Suddenly the window broke open and a silver bald metallic man stood floating shining in a white heavenly light.

His mouth opened he spoke coldly "I bring message from my master Galactus he says Wyvern the Warlord is planning to destroy the world we only have seven days to stop him,"

Nick Fury said calmly "Silver Surfer it is good you are heralding an early warning,"

Suddenly the elevator opened and the proud figure of Norman Osborn stepped out.

He spoke darkly "The Angel of Mercy has made an appearance but even angels die!"

He held out a golden gem and a beam of golden light hit the silver metallic man.

Then slowly the metallic man slowly began to be encased in rust.

A single silver tear dripped from the metallic mans eye.

Nick Fury said angrily "You bear the seventh Infinity Gem Wyvern it is not meant for one being to control that in lays madness!"

Norman Osborn said darkly "I am not just one Skrull I have evolved beyond my means within me are the loyal dead who fought in the recent war and we want vengeance!"

Nick Fury pulled out a shotgun and fired a single bullet at Osborn and the bullet became entrenched in his chest.

Then the bullet became dislodged and flew across to Fury and hit Fury.

Fury then was transformed into a green Skrull with scarlet eyes.

Fury said darkly "I serve Wyvern!"

Washington then sweated and said nervously "Fury, you feeling ok?"

Fury uttered and low growl and used his claws and sliced Washington open.

**Atillian:**

The figure of Dr. Doom came down the stone steps of the Inhuman Royal Palace. He went to a little girl with blond pigtails with brown eyes, accompanied with a man with silver spiky hair with icy blue eyes.

He said boldly "Regent Quicksilver, leader of the Inhuman Race I ask you to barrow your daughter Luna as she is the only one to avert an apocalypse of untold magnitude,"

Quicksilver said angrily "Why do you want her?"

Luna said softly "I can tell from Doom's emotions that I am the only living being that can contain the Infinity energies,"

Quicksilver said darkly "Doom that man there is a skilled manipulator he is telling lies!"

Luna said tearfully "He speaks the truth dad the apocalypse is truly coming!"

**To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter 2 Turning Point:

**Marvel Deception Part 2 Turning Point: **

**By Mathieu Leader **

The figure of Spiderwoman Jessica Drew and her tough partner Crusader leapt from building to building and found a woman in red with black corkscrew curls with dark eyes on the rooftops.

Crusader shouted "Madam who are you?"

Jessica Drew interrupted "You don't think it's her?"

The woman said calmly "My name is Wanda Goode I think I cannot stop hearing these voices in my head saying that the apocalypse is coming and that my niece Luna is the only one to stop it but the strange thing is I don't have any family,"

A yellow costumed Wolverine leapt from nowhere....

His steel claws ripping into the woman her screams penetrating the night,

Jessica Drew said coldly "Draken why are you doing this?"

The yellow costumed Wolverine said grimly "There are things that you don't know Drew, I've strayed from the Dark Avengers apparently a patchwork pussy claiming to be the Punisher is said to roam the streets at night but that's an urban legend, but my master the Hood Kingpin of the Ghetto wants her raw power as the deal with Loki went sour!"

The lady in red screamed a bright red light shot from her mouth and Wolverine was turned to stone.

Then the lady in red disappeared in that same red light.

The Crusader looked on horror as a black helicopter landed and a green caped figure of Dr. Doom stepped out.

He was accompanied by a blond girl about ten.

Crusader kicked Doom.....

Doom raised a metal hand and in a blue wave of electricity Crusader was stunned.

The little girl said softly "Don't be too quick to judge,"

Jessica Drew said angrily "What do you want Dr. Douche!?"

Doom laughed

The girl spoke in a quiet voice "We have seven days to stop Osborn before the apocalypse happens. I must destroy the Seventh Infinity Gem, before he starts the apocalypse,"

Drew said coolly "What is your name little girl?"

She said kindly "Luna,"

Drew then said curiously "Do you have an Aunt Wanda?"

Luna said nervously "Yes I do she's my dad's sister but she went crazy sometime ago. After she changed reality apparently, my dad said in my previous life my grandfather Magneto ruled the world,"

Then a red bolt of light shot down from the sky and the lady in red called Wanda reappeared.

She said curtly "I'm Wanda, but I'm better known to you all as the Scarlet Witch. I've reached a turning point in my life no longer shall I hide in amenity, but I will help you as the great force of Eternity guides me,"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Marvel Deception Pt. Three Big Trouble in Little Mandipoor: **

**By Mathieu Leader**

Luna said softly "Mr. Doom could you unfreeze the Crusader?"

Dr. Doom said happily "Ok,"

He outstretched his hand and in a stream of blue electricity and unfroze the Crusader.

The Crusader said grimly "What should we Hidden Avengers do now?"

Dr. Doom said coolly "We must go to Mandipoor?"

Jessica Drew said cautiously "Why?"

Dr. Doom said softly "There is a friend that we've got to help, and Osborn's private retreat is there. As you well know Drew it is a haven for Skrulls,"

Wanda said excitedly "Let's go guys,"

Then the Hidden Avengers went into Doom's helicopter and swooped down and landed into the jungle.

There was a rustle in the bushes, then a broad-shouldered man in a black suit with a white skull he had had patchwork mesh of flesh with grey eyes and was bald.

Dr. Doom said proudly "How is Frank Castle doing these days?"

He said in a gruff growl "Vicky, Frankie is doing fine sir,"

Doom said coolly "Encountered any problems you berserker bastard?"

Frank Castle answered grimly "We had a problem with that unholy god motherfucker Ares and the queen of bitches Mystique,"

Crusader said angrily "Let's go now we don't know who's here..."

Then we ran through the bushes and went to an aeroplane shaped building with neon lights reading Archie's Bar.

Luna said scared "I sense danger!"

A woman dressed in a blue suit with wavy blonde hair with brown eyes appears and opened her hands and fired blue lasers which injured Luna.

Ms. Marvel said softly "Did I hurt the poor little thing,"

Punisher said darkly "Prepare to be punished Little Ms. Bitch,"

Ms. Marvel stuck out her tongue

Then the Crusader punched the woman and she lifted her left hand and the Crusader now hung in midair.

Then in a white light the figure of Nick Fury appeared and kissed her.

The Punisher pulled back his black sleeve revealing a rifle for a hand and said in an angry cold voice "Hey lizard lips get off curvy hips or I'll blow that cocky head clean off!"

He fired and barrage bullets flew in the direction...

Fury then shot out a strong optic beam of purple light and Dr. Doom pulled out a pen-like device and pressed the red button and a black mist jettisoned out confusing the Fury Skrull and then the Fury Skrull spilt into three.

Tackling the Punisher Dr. Doom and the Scarlet Witch and Spiderwoman,

The door suddenly the swung open,

A man dressed in orange robes appeared he had grey hair with a grey thin curled moustache with dark eyes and walked with a jewelled cane.

He said curtly "Enough of this roughhousing."

He

This is my bar and when I invite over the threshold I want dignity and respect in my mystical sanctorum, and have the courtesy to treat my friend Mr. Castle my personal chaperon with the same respect,"

The bloody injured Punisher chuckled and said merrily "Good old Lo-Pan,"

The mysterious mystic shouted "Hellfire!"

Then a blazing wall of fire consumed the Skrulls and Ms. Marvel.

Then they teleported away in a white light,

Then the figure of the Crusader said calmly "Who are you kind sir?"

The man laughed happily and said cheerfully "I'm Stephen Strange former Sorcerer Supreme,"

Spiderwoman asked confused "Why are you here Strange?"

Strange said coolly "I decided to take a vacation from all the mysticism and magic to Mandipoor,

Strange continued darkly

"But when Ms. Marvel and Mystique came to conquer Mandipoor they captured a cruise ship where Frank Castle who in his ragtag body was a tourist. Then with the help of Ares, they killed everyone onboard and at the time I got the bar and was now aging since the title of Sorcerer Supreme slowed my aging the title was lost from me so I aged instantly,"

Then he said happily "Then I took on Castle here as my assistant,"

The Crusader asked coolly "Is Strange the one you wanted us to help Doom?"

Doom replied "Yes both the Punisher and the Rt. Hon Sir Strange, we must help them overthrow Osborn's control in this country,"

Strange interrupted happily "I forgot to mention I was also made an honourable knight of Latvaria,"

Drew said kindly "Sir Strange could you help us in healing Luna?"

Strange said grimly "I was tasked as friend of Eternity to help a heal a child and make her strong so that she can destroy the Seventh Infinity Gem in order to avert an Armageddon of untold scale,"

Strange said curiously "This is what Eternity meant my aiding the Lady in a Red dress and healing an earthly angel,"

Scarlet Witch said shocked "I was told by Eternity that I would be rescued by a tall dark stranger,"

Strange said ecstatically "Eternity is mapping the fates of those who are involved it appears that things are coming to ahead,"

Then the Dr's face went from ecstatic to grim horror, he said grimly "Beware my friends deception is within your ranks someone is who they are,"

Then suddenly Scarlet Witch transformed in a red light and was a pale woman with short brown hair with emerald green eyes in a black dress.

She said in an icy cold voice "My friends, you've been tricked by the Trickster Goddess Loki!"

She laughed darkly

**New York: **

The rusted form of the Silver Surfer stood, a cold rasping voice began to speak from the Surfer's body.

"_Father, why have you forsaken me father I'm your loyal servant?"_

A booming voice shouted "NORRIN you will life again I swear I breathe life to you!"

In a blinding white light the rusted form of Norrin Radd the Silver Surfer was transformed into an angelic crystalline creature with golden eyes with a golden halo atop.

The creature spoke in a misted angelic voice "It is time to do my work upon this earth,"

The creature said slowly "I must protect and serve those who walk with Eternity,"

The creature said coldly "I'm no longer the Silver Surfer I'm reborn as Dumas the Silencer I silence those who disrespect Eternity and his timeless wisdom,"

**To Be Continued **

"_**How will the Hidden Avengers, react to the Scarlet Witch in Disguise. Then will Dumas the Silencer help his fellow followers of Eternity in invading Osborn's palace in the attempt of destroying the Seventh Infinity Gem..." **_


	4. Chapter 4 Damnation:

**Marvel Deception Part 4 Damnation:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

Spiderwoman Jessica Drew said angrily "Loki, how could you masquerade yourself as Scarlet Witch?"

Loki replied darkly "Why did you trust me?"

Drew said coldly "Because we thought you where Wanda?"

Loki replied grimly "I'm good at impersonations,"

Dr. Strange asked pleadingly "Does Wanda exist?"

Loki said coldly "Wanda exists the four original Hidden Avengers saw her?"

The Crusader said darkly "That amnesiac woman Wanda was the original Scarlet Witch?"

Loki said coldly "Wanda is alive but the higher powers have erased all her memories. So that she cannot change reality on higher levels,"

Loki continued coldly "Wyvern is not real just an illusion created by me,"

Dr. Doom said angrily "Well are you the enemy Loki the deceitful goddess?"

Dr. Strange interrupted darkly "this world is an illusion itself created by Mephistopheles the great demon,"

A red cloaked man appeared in an orange flame with white wiry hair and red eyes.

The man spoke darkly "You have figured the whole thing out Dr. Strange bravo the Black Magician,"

Jessica Drew said angrily "What have you done demon?"

Mephistopheles said grimly "I've been pulling the strings for quite some time. I'd planted the seeds of darkness in Varkane's mind and started the Secret Invasion. Which put the world in disarray, I killed Wanda's children which made her go mad and changed the world and I sold a little boys mother and what a brave man he has become,"

Then a blinding white light appeared and the vague shining image of the Silver Surfer could be seen....

The light came into Mephistopheles body, and he melted away...

Then there was nothing but darkness,

Jessica Drew bolted up right from her plain bed in a dingy motel in Mandipoor,

As the persistent ringing of the mobile phone rang,

She said sternly "Who is this ringing at this hour?"

A cold commanding voice said "Hello is this Jessica Drew how would you like to redeem yourself in the eyes of the world?"

Jessica said coolly "Yes,"

**The end**


End file.
